CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam
The CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam (aka 1.5 Gundam, 1.5 pronounced as Eyes), is an upgraded version of the CB-001 1 Gundam, enhanced with additional equipment for improved combat performance. It appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record, Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. Technology & Combat Characteristics The CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam was specifically created as a general purpose machine for Innovade pilot. The 1.5 Gundam has many similarities with the mobile unit GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, being equipped with back binders that allow 1.5 Gundam to manipulate its GN Particles in various ways. The suit's armaments include a GN Buster Rifle, GN Shield, 2 GN Beam Sabers, and GN Binders with Binder Rifles. Armaments ;*GN Buster Rifle :Similar to the weapon used by CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon, 1.5 Gundam's GN Buster Rifle has a cord connecting it with the GN Condenser on its right elbow to greatly increase its firepower. ;*GN Shield :Standard equipment. Similar in appearance to the Astraea's shield design, though elongated. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. ;*GN Binders :The main improvement over 1 Gundam. These movable binders allow 1.5 Gundam to control GN particle depend on situation. :*'Stand By Mode': Both binders are placed on the right side of the unit. :*'High Speed Mode': Both binders fold directly backward, increasing 1.5 Gundam's speed. :*'Flight Mode': Both binders fold outward to form wings and improve 1.5 Gundam's atmospheric flight efficiency. :*'Attack Mode': Both binders positioned next to the GN Buster Rifle, one on the top and one on the bottom. This helps to improve the power output of the rifle and allows the beam produced to curve slightly. :*'Defense Mode': Both binders move to the unit's left side and are positioned next to the shield, improving the shield's GN field. :*'Alvaaron Cannon Mode': Both binders point forward over the shoulders and generate a GN field just before firing a powerful beam cannon. This feature, derived from GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, consumes enough energy to deplete 1.5 Gundam's GN Drive Tau with a single shot. ;*Binder Rifle :There is small beam rifle in each of 1.5 Gundam's binder. These weapon act like CIWS, destroy incoming missiles or small, light armored enemies like airplanes. ;*GN Beam Saber Special Equipment & Features ;*Optical Camouflage :The Optical Camouflage uses a holographic projection system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection, a form of invisibility. The camouflage isn't a true invisibility cloak, rather, an advanced grid projection system to blend in its surroundings like a chameleon. The system was developed by Celestial Being and was installed into several of their Gundams, ships, resource satellites for infiltration and stealth purposes; however, the abilities of the camouflage differ between applications. Variants ;*CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark History In chapter 11 of Gundam 00I, Fon Spaak piloting Gundam Astraea Type F battles Beside Pain in his 1 Gundam, but it was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo. Fon battles the three Garazzos and defeats them, while Beside retreats. After the battle with Fon Spaak Beside Pain remodels the 1 Gundam into the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam in a concealed factory in the orbital elevator. Then Beside piloting 1.5 Gundam destroys some GNX-609T GN-XIII units and started a battle with Hixar Fermi piloting GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Beside uses the Alvaaron Cannon which has a limit of one pseudo GN Drive to take down Gundam Rasiel. With the help of Hayana piloting GNR-000 GN Sefer. Hixar denied the support of Hanaya, as he wanted to settle this personal matter alone. He makes an effort to get close to Beside and engage it with his beam saber. Beside defeats Hixar and leaves the battle. In chapter 12, Beside is concerned with how to regain the body of Leif Recitativo. Later on Beside in the 1.5 Gundam attacks the mansion of Telicyra Herfi, but Lars Grise power of “controlling machines” has taken control of the 1.5 Gundam. Beside reluctantly leaves. In space, Hixar piloting Gundam Sadalsuud Type F battles Beside Pain. Beside uses the Alvaaron Cannon Mode of 1.5 Gundam to destroy Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Hixar uses a Haro in the cockpit to set his Gundam Sadalsuud Type F on auto drive system and let's 1.5 Gundam destroy it. Hixar then jumped into the accompanying GN Sefer, which slams into 1.5 Gundam. Hixar leaps out and opens the cockpit. Both he and Beside aim their guns at each other. Hixar is quicker and shoots Beside several times through his visor which kills him. In chapter 14 of Gundam 00I, Hixar and Hayana recover the 1.5 Gundam. Leif now piloting the 1.5 Gundam heads toward the top of the orbital elevator. Then Beside takes over Leif's body once again and plans to kill the group, but he is interrupted by Fon Spaak. Fon piloting Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' battles 1.5 Gundam. 1.5 Gundam uses its attack mode to destroy Astraea's Avalanche package. Both Fon and Beside shoot off each other's mobile suits then Astraea destroys the binders of the 1.5 Gundam. Telicyra uses his ability to awaken Leif who was able to win back control of his body eliminating Beside from his mind. An EF MS team lead by Hiling Care then appears before Leif and Fon, and states that they are willing to let them go in exchange for the 1.5 Gundam. When Leif questions their motive behind this, Fon speculates that Ribbons wanted Beside's character data. Hiling did not deny that and promises that Beside will never appear again. Leif then agrees and hands over the suit. In Gundam EX A, Leos Alloy use a 1.5 Gundam during his mission in the world of Anno Domini, which is mentioned as belonging to Ribbons Almark (likely that this is the same 1.5 Gundam that Leif handed over to Hiling). In addition to 1.5 Gundam's standard armaments, Leos also use a GN buster sword taken from GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword, and manage to slice GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F's GN beam rifle with it. Picture Gallery 1.5.png|CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam ms03i.png|CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam CG 1.5 Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG, front view. CG 1.5 Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG, back view. File:CG 1.5 Gundam II.jpg|Fan art CG, 1.5 Gundam 14c54635e77cbd.jpg 14c546376a63b8.jpg 14c54634c549f4.jpg 14c863774a1c6c.jpg 1.5 Gundam H&L.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 pic 0.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 pic 01.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 Gundam, Hixar & Leif.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - 1.5 Gundam w/ Hixar & Leif 1.5 pic 3.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 1 Gundam & 1.5 Gundam - Beside Pain 1.5 pic 1.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 pic 2.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 Gundam Gundam 00V Senki.png|Gundam 00V Senki - True Armed Intervention - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam File:1g2.jpg|HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam - Box Art File:15_3.jpg|HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam - Promotional Advertisement 1.5 Gundam SRW.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 Gundam SRW1.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam srwhotnews_hj7_p024.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 Gundam SRW3.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam References External links *CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam on MAHQ.net